Truth Monster
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: A man is brutally murdered. Inuyasha and Kagome are the prime suspects, but they swear they didn’t do it. As the tension builds, so does their love. For it must, since the ugliest monster will show – the truth. And it kills. InuKag, OneShot.


**First of all, Lady Gaga is amazing. This song was wholly inspired by her song "Teeth". Amazing song. Amazing (although weird) talent.**

**Second of all, GO CANADA. More golds than any other country. Who'd have thought that, eh?**

**Third of all, enjoy my sadistic one-shot. I'm not sure if I like it anymore, although I was fascinated on this for weeks. I've redone it about fifty times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**_Truth Monster_**

**_One Shot_**

**_

* * *

_**

The interrogation room was colder than she had ever imagined. The table bolted to the floor gave away to nothing as she nervously drummed her fingers, listening to the barely audible echo. The walls were a thankless white; black smudges interrupting the dream of a perfect society. That black smudge looked like a hand, the other a face...

She stopped her assault on the table and instead raked a pale hand through her dark black hair, brown eyes searching for any salvation. She had been waiting for hours on end, an occasional officer coming in and asking her if she needed water. As much as the clear liquid sounded good, she shook her head, too nervous to actually drink. Her throat was slammed closed, heart racing. Why was she even here? What were they going to do to her?

The doorknob turned slowly, startling her from her panicked thoughts. From the entrance, a woman with flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes walked in. She didn't look at the suspect as she entered, choosing to slam a beige folder on the table, drag a chair to the side and sit in it first.

"Kagome Taisho, née Higurashi... How are you?"

Kagome squirmed under the woman's gaze. "Confused. I don't understand why I'm here."

The red head nodded, blue eyes cold like diamonds. "Right, right. You don't, do you? Well, I'll help by explaining. First of all, I'm Detective Ayame Kakazu. Any questions so far?"

When Kagome shook her head, she continued.

"On Valentine's Day, a man was brutally stabbed to death a block away from where you live. Did you hear anything about that?" Ayame asked.

Kagome frowned, worry etching into her features. "Of course I heard about that, who hasn't? The neighbourhood is in an uproar; how could someone do something like that?"

"Indeed," Ayame agreed, voice slow. "His name was Hojo Ueda, did you know him?"

"Of course I did!" Kagome exclaimed, clearly getting worked up. "I went to his store every other week for groceries and supplements. His produce was the freshest and he always knew what to do with certain herbs..."

Ayame gave what could pass for a sympathetic look. "But you didn't see him outside of his work environment?"

"No," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "Never."

"Funny. According to his friends, he jogs past your street every morning around eight o'clock. You still swear you never saw him outside of work?"

Kagome's frown deepened. "Are you accusing me of murder, Detective Kakazu? Because you're wrong. Wrong! I work for Sesshomaru Taisho's company, and my hours start at seven-thirty. I'm out of the house by seven at the latest."

"Interesting that you work for your husband's brother... Is that how you met?"

"What does this have anything to do with Hojo's murder? You still haven't explained to me why I'm here!" Kagome yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. She glared at the detective, daring her to avoid the question once more.

Ayame watched the woman with mild curiosity, guarding her expression while she weighed action and reaction. "I think you murdered him. You and your husband, Inuyasha Taisho."

"You... W-What?" Kagome choked out, shaking her head furiously. "No. No! That can't be! God, didn't he die on Valentine's Day? I was with my husband all day!"

"Can anyone prove that?" Ayame asked, leaning over the table to pick up the beige folder.

Kagome's lower lip trembled and her eyes began to water. "What? No. Of course not. We... We were in _bed_ all day. It's _Valentine's Day_ on a _Sunday_. It's our only day off together and... We didn't leave the room other to get the leftover food from the kitchen."

"Hard to believe that on your first Valentine's Day as a married couple, he doesn't even take you out. What kind of husband is that?" Ayame smirked a bit, opening the folder and picking through the pages.

"The best one," Kagome snapped, confusion aching through her features. "I'm not one for stuck up restaurants or cheesy movies. A romantic, sweet day together is enough for me. How did you even know it was our first?"

Pulling out a piece of paper and waving it in the air dismissively, Ayame answered. "Marriage certificate. Congratulations, by the way."

Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She was stuck between being accused for murder and being congratulated on a milestone of happiness. The two mixed like oil and water. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"So, you have no alibi but your also suspected husband. Not looking too good," Ayame murmured, shrugging.

"Why? What else do you have on me? My husband and I didn't do it," Kagome said fiercely, unshed tears clinging to her face. "I'm sorry that Hojo is dead, and I hope that whoever killed him gets the full punishment. But I _did not do it_; nor did my husband."

"Strong words," Ayame responded, grabbing a handful from the folder and throwing it down on the table. Vibrantly coloured pictures scattered the surface, and Kagome tried not to look. She tried not to see the bloody, horror-stricken surroundings of Hojo's death with her own brown eyes. Detective Ayame made the task impossible though as she spread them out neatly before her, tapping on the first image at the far left.

"This is what you did to Hojo," the detective said firmly, tapping at the photo once more.

Kagome shook her head, black hair falling around her face and clinging to the salty tears that rolled down her face. "No," she whispered. "I didn't do it."

"Look."

Stubbornly, Kagome held out for a moment, trying to gather her strength. Ever so slowly, she turned, her neck feeling stiff and pained as her eyes gazed over the matted image. It was worse than she could've imagined. The photo was taken in a shed, and if one didn't see the very top of the walls, the assumed painting job would be dark crimson. Blood littered every section of the room; chains, hooks and various sharp objects covered in it.

Ayame pointed to the next picture. "See this? This is a finger. A fucking finger. Our ME says it was chopped right off, peri-mortem. Do you understand what that means?"

She tapped another image. "This is a toe."

Another. "This is a hunk of fucking skin. Do you see what I'm getting at? It's sure not fucking paint on the walls."

Kagome couldn't handle it any more. The horrifying scene, the dark seeping blood and the tortured body parts... In her mind, she pictured what Hojo looked like while it was happening. The horrible things that were done to him...

"Jesus," she gasped out, hand clamping over her mouth and then she couldn't hold it back anymore. Vomit and bile covered the floor, and Kagome was coughing, gagging.

"Aw, shit," Ayame cursed, standing out of the chair and carefully avoiding the spew on the floor. She came back moments later with a bucket and a glass of water, her order for it to be cleaned up already put through.

"Where's his body?" Kagome sobbed, her entire body shaking with cries. "W-What... What did they do to him?"

"The body hasn't been recovered," Ayame answered, handing the glass to Kagome. "So do you want to tell me where it is?"

* * *

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Inuyasha screamed, standing up abruptly from his chair and slamming his clenched fists on the table. "You bastard! How the _fuck_ dare you accuse me of this disturbing twisted sick-fuck _shit_? Where did I hide the body? Are you _asking _me where I fucking _hid_ the body?"

"I think you know," Senior Detective Kouga Matsuno replied, shrugging and watching Inuyasha's expression change from furious to blind rage. "Come on. It's obvious you didn't like him. Everyone knew that."

"He was flirting with my _wife_! What the fuck do I do, love the guy? Say, _hey, thanks for finding my wife so attractive. I really appreciate how much you want to screw her brains out_." Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, sitting back down in the chair. "Of course I hated the guy's guts, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I killed him."

"And yet, you don't have an alibi," Kouga chimed, humming thoughtfully. "Oh right. Like you said, you were in bed all day. Maybe you killed him and then returned to have that all-day-in-bed sex like you were mentioning. Nothing hotter than knowing how _yours_ a girl really is."

Inuyasha grimaced. "That's fucking sick."

"You think so?" Kouga asked, sarcasm dripping. Slowly, he pulled out several pictures and placed them in front of Inuyasha. "See this? This is a knife we found at the crime scene. Look familiar?"

Glancing over at the photo, a shocked look crossed his face. "Is that what killed him?"

Kouga cursed mentally before sighing, "No. It was definitely use prior though. You know, to cut off body parts? What? Do you recognize your kitchen knife?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well I know for a fact that we're not missing a kitchen knife because I used that this morning before you and your asshole friends cuffed me and dragged me here. Plus, I think I would be a bit smarter since my wife would notice our knife missing from the box."

Kouga grinned. "Really?"

"Of course she would. Those knives were expensive and she doesn't like destroying a good thing." Inuyasha watched the odd smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye. Finally, he understood.

Finally, he snapped.

But this snapping wasn't the loud outburst experienced minutes ago. This anger was internal, bubbling underneath the surface and growling out his throat. "I hope you're not implying my wife did it."

"Oh," Kouga started, shaking his head. "No, no. We're pretty sure you did this together. This is your kitchen knife."

"Well, since I'm sure you have your goons going over every surface of my house, you'll notice that none of our knives are missing. Check the records at the manufacturer. Check the outlet stores. We haven't purchased new knives in four years."

Kouga shrugged. "Do you watch procedural cop shows?"

"Hardly, but I'm smart enough to know you can find out who purchased that knife. Can't you?" Inuyasha asked, struggling to make sense of it all through the fiery haze of anger.

"Interesting," Kouga murmured. Then, he pointed to another photo. "Do you see all that blood?"

"Do you think I'm blind?"

Ignoring that, the senior detective continued. "This had to be very well done for all of the blood to seep out. I mean, sure there is around five litres of blood in the body, give or take. But to get all the blood out before having the man die? That's a special kind of knowledge."

"A special kind of sick," Inuyasha countered, wondering how much longer he could endure sitting down and listening to all of the horrible, gruesome details.

"Kagome's a doctor, isn't she? That, in itself, is a good amount of knowledge to know where to cut and which parts will bleed the most..."

"Screw you," Inuyasha hissed. "She saves lives, not destroys them. Anything else you'd like to wrongfully accuse me of? My wife of?"

"A carpet fibre was found, and this matches your carpet perfectly."

Inuyasha stared at the new photo, confused. "We haven't changed our carpet since it was newly made. It's the same carpet at every house that hasn't changed their flooring yet since it was built. You can't narrow that down to mine."

"And how would you know?" Kouga demanded.

"Because I've been in three other houses on our street that have the exact same carpet from the same people... I don't understand. You're seriously accusing my wife and I of murder?"

"Well you're not in here for nothing," Kouga said with a roll of his eyes.

"I want a lawyer. I'm not saying another word until my lawyer is present," Inuyasha stated. "Now where's Kagome?"

Suddenly, Detective Ayame Kakazu burst through the interrogation room door, a wild expression on her face. "Kouga, you should come here."

"Is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked immediately, standing up. He watched as the expression on the detective's face went from worry to guilt, and he knew something was wrong. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he screamed, making his way over to the door.

"Sit the fuck down now!" Kouga yelled, grabbing Inuyasha and struggling to push him against the wall.

"If you did anything to my wife, I'm going to sue you for everything you've got!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing desperately with his legs to not be thrown into the wall. He glared at the woman. "What happened to her?"

"She's fine!" Ayame yelled, looking at Kouga with big eyes. "She... She just fainted."

"What the _fuck_ from?" Inuyasha cursed, pushing Kouga aside and walking out the interrogation room door. Paramedics were already there, pushing Kagome into the ambulance and Inuyasha turned wildly to face Kouga, who was barking orders at everyone. "We're done."

"No, we are not," Kouga ordered, trying to grab him. "Get back in the room."

"No. You have put my wife's life at risk. I question what you did to her and I'm going to take this to the highest possible rank in your fucking department. You'll _both_ be jobless, and when I'm done suing not only the police, but the both of you as well, you'll be homeless. Now, we're done."

Kouga glared at Inuyasha but nodded, knowing that this was out of his hands now. It's not like he had anything on the two of them anyways. For Kagome to have passed out... He whipped around to face Ayame. "What the fuck happened?"

Ayame shrugged helplessly. "She started throwing up after I showed her the pictures. She was okay for a bit after that, but when I started to question her, she just kept vomiting. Then she passed out, continually vomiting and almost choking. I didn't know what else to do but call an ambulance. Kouga, I don't think she did it."

"She has to have. They fit the profile best. Every bit of evidence ties back to them," Kouga snapped.

"Indirectly," Ayame reminded him softly. "We brought them here to see if they would fess up. We never had any real evidence. If nothing was said, we'd have to release them in forty-eight hours anyways."

"Goddammit," Kouga cursed, turning around and raking his hands through his dark brown hair. "What a fucking bitch. I know... I can just _tell_ that they did it. My gut is screaming murder."

Ayame nodded. "I know. I agreed with you every step of the way, remember? But... They didn't show any signs that you would typically see. They're either innocent or the most extraordinary liars ever."

"Don't call them extraordinary. I refuse to give them that," Kouga hissed, turning around and walking back into his office.

* * *

It was almost nine at night when Inuyasha was allowed to sign Kagome out, carrying her bridal style to their large SUV and laying her in the front seat. He shushed her when she complained, telling him that she was fine. She was tired, that's all.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha quipped, soothing her hair away from her face and kissing her lips. "Relax. I'll take care of you."

Kagome started laughing. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shut the passenger door and jogged to his side, his mind racing with a list of things to do. Calling his fucking lawyer was top priority, as well as getting Kagome's medical records and having her statement from the doctors released to the police. When the car was started and the heat was blasting through the vents, he traced his fingers down her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kagome repeated, giving him a lop-sided smile. "How are you? The doctor told me that you looked like a string pulled too tight."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What a terrible analogy. But yeah, I guess." He shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to their house. He hoped that the cops were still there so that he could bash someone's face in.

"Why us?" Kagome suddenly whispered. Her voice was feather light and barely audible over the air blasting through the truck. "I mean, why target us as the killers? What made us stand out?"

Inuyasha shrugged, knowing this conversation was going to come up sooner or later. Kagome was too sensitive, too observant. She would think about this until she was buried in the ground six feet deep. "I don't know," he murmured back, reaching down to take her hand in his. "But it's okay now. I'm going to call our lawyer and get this settled. What did you tell the doctors?"

"What happened," Kagome replied. "I was feeling dizzy and nauseous. She just wouldn't shut up about Hojo. She was so descriptive..." She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax her tensing body against the leather. "I've never been interrogated before. They really get into it, eh?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You could say that. How many times did you throw up?"

"Enough," she answered, shaking her head so that her bangs fell from her eyes. "I think maybe six times? By the end of it I was just heaving up bile and whatever water Detective Ayame gave me."

Taking his eyes off the road, Inuyasha glanced at her pale face. "You need to eat something."

"I need to go to bed," she answered smartly, giving him a grin. "Will you join me?"

"There's too much to do now," Inuyasha said, frowning. "I need to make a lot of calls. We can't just let this go Kagome. They put you in a _hospital_ for fuck's sake."

Kagome bit her lower lip, pulling at his hand still in hers. "Please? I need...a distraction."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, I bet you do."

She grinned back, closing her eyes once more and not opening them until the car was stopped in their driveway. She waited patiently for Inuyasha to open the door, trying to push the bloody images of the tainted shed and cut up body parts out of her mind. All those pictures that the woman shoved into her face were taunting her and teasing her. She was trying to get her riled up. She was trying to make her confess to such a horrifying and terrible crime. Hojo had been brutal ripped apart and shredded, and instead of finding the body, they were dragging them out of their lovely put together home and throwing them into interrogation.

She didn't need to think about those pictures. She didn't need to think about Hojo cut up into little bits, left to bleed to death before meeting his ultimate demise.

If she thought about it too much, it would haunt her until the day she died.

When Inuyasha opened the door, she heard him sigh softly. Kagome sat up, intent on getting out when Inuyasha pushed her back and picked her up.

"Put me down, I'm _fine_," Kagome tried to assure him, slapping at his shoulder lightly. Her hand caught in his long black hair and she combed it through, enjoying the light sensation on her fingertips.

"You won't be when I'm through with you," he whispered, teasing her with kisses down her face. He barely made it to their front door without crashing into something.

Kagome huffed out a laugh. "Try not to drop me."

"You're just so distracting," he purred in her ear, hot breath tickling her skin.

Getting into the house was more of a task than walking there. Inuyasha couldn't turn the key properly and had to fiddle with the door handle to open it. The moment it was open though, he burst through, kicking it shut behind him and leaping up the stairs to drop her in the bedroom.

"I thought you had calls to make," Kagome breathed, slowly running her hands down her sides and pulling the hem of her top up and over her head. Discarded, she fingered the button on his jeans, smiling wickedly before snapping it off and lying down on the bed.

Inuyasha tilted his head, brown eyes searching hers. "What calls?"

"Exactly." He wasted no time in stripping his shirt and pants, crawling on the bed and kissing his way up her stomach. "You know, we should move out of here. I don't trust the cops here anymore. They obviously had no evidence and still think we're guilty. With the money we make...we should move out of the state. Somewhere warm with a beach."

Kagome moaned, her hands tangling in his black locks. "I'd love that. You think you could get that money?"

"I know it." He raised his head to look at her seriously. "But your job... Could you transfer? You've been dying to work at this hospital so long..."

Kagome nodded. "I can. You're right. We have no big ties here. And if the cops are always on our back... That's no way to start our life together. I want us to be happy."

Inuyasha smirked. "There you go again, speaking like a romance novel."

She laughed, searching his topless body with her hands before dragging them up and pulling him close. His lips were inches from hers and she took a deep breath, smelling his cologne. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smirking before kissing her senseless and taking her over completely.

* * *

Three months later, Kagome and Inuyasha up and left. It was almost like they were never there. Detectives Kouga and Ayame watched with grim horror as the moving trucks fanned out onto the road. They were moving to god-only-knew-where.

Hojo Ueda's body was never found.

"Maybe your gut was wrong," Ayame murmured. "We still haven't found the body. We still haven't found any evidence."

"No," Kouga hissed. "I know I'm right."

Ayame shook her head. He was as stubborn as a mule. "Yeah, well there's nothing we can do now. We don't even know where they're going."

"There are ways to find out," Kouga murmured, giving Ayame a serious look. He growled for a few moments, anger crashing through him in waves. He couldn't take the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho walking out of the house and towards their SUV. He stormed away from his partner, disgust evident on his face as he walked back to his truck.

The female detective watched the two as they kissed. The held each other so possessively that it was almost frightening. He looked at her like she was the only thing in his world. She looked at him the same way. Beaming smiles on their faces, they jumped into the truck and drove away.

Ayame watched until it faded from view.

"Honestly Kouga," she whispered, knowing that he was nowhere near enough to hear her. "I think this time is the last time you'll ever hear the names Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho."

* * *

"Miroku, I swear to god, if you keep touching my ass I'll throw this box at you."

"Sango, haven't you heard about love on the boxes?" The young man wiggled his dark brows at her, dark blue eyes sparkling. "I'd like to try that."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I bet you would."

"...Please?"

"We'll never get this done if we had your way!" she snapped, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to spill.

Miroku wasted no time. He quickly sauntered up to her and slapped her ass, making sure he got a good hold before running away, laughing like a fool.

"Get back here!" Sango yelled, chasing him down the hall. She followed him around a corner and stopped, the unfamiliar structure of the house slowing her chase. He could be anywhere and she stepped quietly, waiting for him to jump out and try to grab her again.

"Ah ha!" Miroku yelled, startling her. He leaped out from behind and reached out to pinch her ass.

Sango whipped around and shoved him, sending him tumbling back on the slippery hardwood. His hands gripped the walls, completely unfamiliar to him and he tripped, body smashing hard into the drywall.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, rushing towards him. The drywall was cracked around his muscular frame and Miroku fumbled to stand away from the powdery mess. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"What the hell?" he asked, ignoring her and studying the drywall. "That should _not_ have happened."

"Maybe it was a weak spot. I pushed you pretty hard," Sango reasoned, trying to dust him off and sooth his muscles.

"No, look how it's broken up," Miroku pointed out, running his finger over the cracks. "It's almost as if..." He paused, feeling the crack a bit more before prying at it. The drywall easily gave away, crumbling bit by bit until finally it tumbled down.

"Miroku," Sango whispered, taking terrified steps back. "Miroku!" she screamed.

"Holy fucking shit," he cursed, stumbling back like he had been pushed again. He grabbed Sango and shoved her behind him, as if to protect her.

But it wasn't like the object of their fear was any threat.

The body in the wall was already dead; fingers missing, mouth in a scream and blood drained to the point that the flesh crinkled along the rigid bone.

Kouga and Ayame finally found Hojo Ueda.

Ayame was right.

Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho died in a car crash the day after they moved.

Well, that's what everyone thought.

* * *

**Whoop. Lovely.**

**No, there is no follow-up to this story. I live off endings like these.**

**Please review; let me know what you think. I know it's different, but I'd really appreciate any opinion on it.**


End file.
